With the growth toward information-centric societies given the evolution and advancement of information and communication technologies, Internet is now mostly regarded as an essential and important medium over all of fields for conveying and obtaining information.
Even without knowledge of the address of specific websites on the Internet that may include information of interest, there exist software-based algorithms and engines for guiding a user to a desired source for information of interest on the Internet.
In the mechanism of a search engine, if a specific search word input by a user is received after storing information, which is previously gathered by traveling through many websites by a “web robot” or a search program called “spider program”, in a database, a web site including the search word received from the database is provided to the user.
In the meantime, considering problems of appearance given the large number of websites for a given search word, each search website having its own search engine provides a shortcut service. For example, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2008-0096173 (published on Oct. 30, 2008) discloses “SEARCH SERVICE PROVIDING APPARATUS AND METHOD THEREOF” related to an efficient shortcut service for a search word.
As such, along with generalization of search services, each search website may provide users with additional information such as advertisements in a way that may be specific to each search website. For example, each website may present the additional information by inserting the additional information that correspond to the search word for which the search result is presented on the search website as a side banner, etc.